Shackled
by Divine Interpretation
Summary: A story about Ash getting betrayed and returning better than ever. Contains Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys,it's LucarioAura!This story is my first one here and it's Ash being ,Shackled has been the foremost story idea of mine for quite some time now.I hope you enjoy:Shackled...**

 **A/N: Mia and Gabe are OC will be in most of my stories.**

 **Another A/N:The pairings for this story are as follows:**

 **Mia x Gabe**

 **Ash x Harem**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash Ketchum stood at the top of a hill in the far reaches of Blackthorn City. His trusty partners sat beside looked to his friends. There sat his two human companions,Gabriel and Mia."..." said Gabe under his dark hood . He poked Ash in the back and smiled. Ash fell got up,glared at Gabe and turned back around to look at his partners. One had black hair and tan skin . The hair was short and choppy. His body was trained to the was Gabe. The other was Mia. She had long blonde hair and pale skin. She had a smile that put everyone at ease. At least,according to Gabe she did. She was trained to the max too. Mia turned to look at Ash."Are you sure you're ready to see them again?" She said in a worried tone. "Yes.I've been shackled for the past two years. It's time to break free."Ash looked to then his left and saw all of his,Gabe's,and Mia's Poké whistled to get their ever faithful Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder."Guys!" He yelled."You ready to come back?!" A chorus of cries is what he received. Just then footsteps echoed behind turned and saw Gabe and Mia's starters running out of Ice 's starter was a elegant Vivillon,Given to her by her mother,Viola the Santulune gym leader. Gabe's was a mysterious yet stunning Electivire.

"Electivire!" Gabe yelled."You guys ok?!" Electivire grunted in response,then flew over to Mia and landed on her head. Ash finally turned back to the boards of Pokemon and said three words:

"Let's do it..."

00000000000000000000000000000

AN:Shackled was a huge and still is a huge work in progress. Read and review to help me get better. Thank you!

Another AN:there will be lemons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Flashback and Returned

AN:I will add 6 other Ocs. you just need to pm me real fast after the upload

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The packing started right after the letter arrived:

 _Flashback:_

 _A letter floated onto Ash's head right after he finished his speech to the plucked it out of his hair and looked at had an official Pokémon League seal on frowned and opened it and read it aloud. It read:_

 _Dear Mr Ash Ketchum,Due to your and your friends continuous participation in the Pokémon League,we would like to invite you and your friends to the Master's Tournament as the guests of three of the champions friend Gabriel Westwood would be staying with Champion Wes of Orre. Lockhart will be staying with Champion Diantha of father demanded would be staying with Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. I ask you to consider it._

 _Thank you,_

 _Charles Goodshow,Pokémon League Director._

 _P. S The betrayers will be there as well. Good luck,my boy._

 _Ash stopped reading and looked out at the pokemon. "Ash...This is our chance to return"Gabe said looking at Ash. Mia nodded."we can show them how we got better and prove them wrong" Ash looked at the pokemon who approved as well. He said"Ok then let's go."_

 _Flashback End_

The Plateau got so loud,Claire had to come up and tell them to stop. On her way out she turned and winked at blushed. Gabe and Mia stared. No one besides them could do that,but suddenly Claire can? They looked at each other and shrugged. They then continued packing. After a while Ash found himself staring at the city down below while they were returning their Pokémon. Gabe noticed and walked over. Ash sighed. Gabe smirked and said"Thinking about Claire?"

Ash jumped and said" No,asshole" Smiling,Gabe noticed they were packed.

"Time to go" Gabe said and got on his Pokémon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:Review,Read and pm me for Oc in story. Only six


End file.
